


Love every moment

by Raylynn_Writes



Series: Tumblr drabble collection [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Choking, Dehumanization, Humiliation, M/M, Objectification, Original character as canon character, Ownership, Scratching, Self-Sacrifice, Shadow tendrils, Sundira as Sheik, Vaati wins AU, cross posted from tumblr, sexual extortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raylynn_Writes/pseuds/Raylynn_Writes
Summary: Drabble prompt: "Masochism — I’ll write my/your character being dominated/humiliated by my/your character"A drabble written in response to a prompt meme I reblogged on my rp blog for Sundira/Sheik, set in an AU where Vaati once more returned to Hyrule and seized control. Using the well being of the people (of herbest friend) as a means to keep Zelda 'in line' while demoting Sundira from her personal guard to Vaati's personal pet, the safety of his Princess (his siblings; hisfamily, his entire race itself should their hidden home be found) the too-tight collar 'round his neck binding him to servitude.
Relationships: Sheik/Vaati (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Tumblr drabble collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1308185
Kudos: 2





	Love every moment

**Author's Note:**

> This entire AU is _not good_. In this particular fic Sundira never _says_ no, nor does he try to fight, but the entire situation what with Vaati holding the lives of others over Sundira's head makes the consent iffy- if it's even there at all. Overall the AU begins with Sundira 'willingly' giving himself to Vaati to keep him from hurting others, a sacrificial lamb to slaughter as the saying goes, but over time the dubiousness of 'willingly' begins to fade (though there is still a power imbalance and the potential of Stockholm syndrome causing his change of heart). Hopefully this is a sufficient enough warning for anyone reading.

“How’s it feel _SunSun_?~” Haughty was the mage’s voice as he so arrogantly tormented his Sheikah pet, grip tight around the blondes wrists and teeth _firm_ against a tanned throat as he eagerly marked what was _his_. “Having my hands on your body; being held down and made _helpless_ by your enemy.” A low wicked cackle left Vaati as he pulled back from marking Sundira’s neck just enough he could stare into the others crimson eyes, the gloss of reluctant pleasure reflected in the otherwise hate-filled gaze only making him cackle louder. 

“You don’t need to answer me, I can tell just how _good_ it feels~” That wicked grin shifted into a self-satisfied _smirk_ as one of Vaati’s hands released a wrist (tendrils of shadow quick to take his place, wouldn’t want his pet believing he had _freedom_ after all!) so it could skim fingertips teasingly down Sundira’s body before snugly wrapping around his cock. “Does my little pet _like_ being fucked by his Master?~” Oh if only the blonde didn’t look so good _gagged_ \- and if only he wasn’t such a mouthy **brat.**

Such a shame he wasn’t allowed to use his words when they ‘played’, he would learn eventually at least and until then _teaching him how to behave was still plenty fun!~_

“I think you _do._ ” Sundira’s other wrist was released (shadows now wrapping around both of his wrists to hold them together above his head rather than on either side of himself) so that hand could drag sharpened nails along the blonde’s sides, the sight of the angry red marks left behind afterwards causing a shiver down Vaati’s back. Gods he fucking loved seeing **his** belongings marked up and showing off _his_ ownership. 

“You say that you give yourself to me to protect that wretched _bitch_ that once ‘owned’ my throne, but _I_ know the truth.” His hands then settled on Sundira’s hips before he _pulled_ on them, dragging the Sheikah closer to himself and pushing his cock _deeper_ inside of him (making his pet give the most _sinful_ of muffled moans as his body failed to keep itself from arching in pleasure). “The truth is that you’re just a needy _slut_ desperate for a cock in your ass, and now that you’re _mine_ you’re never going to be anything more than my own personal _whore_ -”

His fingertips once more brushed over naked skin on their path to wrapping his hands around a bruise spotted neck before Vaati leaned more of his weight atop Sundira and made a pleased sound in the back of his throat. “And you’re going to _love_ every fucking moment of it, aren’t you SunSun?~” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt on my roleplay blog, but you can visit my [tumblr](https://officialraylynn.tumblr.com/) to learn more about how to get a custom ficlet of your very own!~


End file.
